


When You're Next to Me

by Missy



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987)
Genre: Humor, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Pre-Poly, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Baby, Johnny, and Penny share a bed on their way through Spokane while on a summer tour with the road company of West Side Story.It's too cold to talk thanks to a busted air conditioner, which naturally means that they talk about their lives, anyway.
Relationships: Penny Johnson/Johnny Castle/Frances "Baby" Houseman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	When You're Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoggledMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledMonkey/gifts).



It’s the middle of summer in Seattle, and Baby huddled closer to her boyfriend, shivering as the air conditioner of their tiny motel room kicked even higher.

“I don’t believe they won’t do anything about this downstairs,” Penny said.

“If I can’t fix it, it’s a central problem. Probably won’t be done until we’re in Orange County,” said Johnny. His eyes were tightly closed, and he was trying to sleep. “Just use the blankets and hold on to me, ladies.”

Baby snorted. “Is that a come-on?”

“I’m to tired to flirt with you, darlin’,” he said. They’d just danced in three high-energy performances, no wonder he was exhausted.

Baby was just trying to get comfortable. She didn’t really intend to do it. When her fingertips accidentally ran along Penny’s arm, it was a surprise to them both. It wasn’t too different, touchwise, from the way she’d touched Penny the last time they’d danced together, but this time an electric current ran up her spine.

She was shocked, however, when Penny’s arm rose from beneath the covers to wrap around the both of them.

“I’m so sorry,” Baby muttered.

“Don’t be sorry, be sleepy,” Johnny said.

“And you don’t have to be sorry. In case you haven’t noticed lately, I like you, Baby,” said Penny. “Whenever we dance…well, it’s the three of us, isn’t it? Electricity.”

“Oh, I thought that was just me. I didn’t think you liked me um…that way.” Her experience with women was near to nil, so she didn’t have any actual idea what the heck she was trying to talk about at the moment. Penny, as always, knew what she was saying.

“Well…Um. Yeah, but I thought I was being honest about it from the way we’d danced together,” Penny said.

“So,” Johnny yawned. “The three of us are together now, if that’s what you want. That’s just right, baby. It’s been like this with me and you forever. Why not add Penny? She needs to be loved by decent people.”

“I guess I like you both too,” Baby said. She had no idea where her timidity had come from, and her natural strength returned as she said. “No, I know I do.”

“Thanks for talking about me like I’m not here.” Penny was plastered against Johnny’s left hip, and she shivered, pulling the threadbare blanket up around her shoulder. “And you don’t wanna fight about this?”

“As long as you’re both in my life, I’m happy,” Johnny said. Though he didn’t sound happy at the moment.

Baby’s only response to the situation was to smile, and squeeze Penny’s hand. “As long as I you don’t snore.”

“Are you gonna keep bringing that up?” Johnny rolled onto his stomach and buried his head underneath a pillow. 

“Why not? You do snore,” Penny said. But she rolled toward him, and squeezed his waist.

Johnny let out a long suffering sigh. But he was anchored in love now, and – even though there might be strange or hard times ahead – that was what mattered.


End file.
